


Pick Me Up?

by hogwarts_hoe



Series: Irondad One-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanboy Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_hoe/pseuds/hogwarts_hoe
Summary: Peter, since he met Tony Stark, made sure all his Avengers Merch was at the back of his closet. But what happens when he accidentally wears an IronMan shirt when his IronDad is here?Or, just pure fluff, y'know?





	Pick Me Up?

It was ironic, really. Now that Peter looked back at The Official FuckUp™, it was his own fault. Not that it mattered whose fault it was anymore. The deed? Done. The crime? Committed. The moment? Passed. But. The embarrassment? Still there. STILL FUCKING THERE.

Peter was having a good day (till THAT™ ofc). May was out of town, He'd woken up early, reached at time. Had no problems with Flash or anyone for that matter. He'd actually thought this day would pass without any shit. Then, Happy had texted him telling him that he'd be coming to pick him up. 

Of course he'd been kinda nervous cause, yeah, he and Happy texted and called almost daily now. He visited the Stark Tower almost everyday after school now. He was finally being less and less nervous around Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers family now. And Mr. Stark was becoming a kind of a mentor person for him now. So that was the reason why he wasn't as anxious as he would've been back in the days. But the second Happy mentioned Mr. Stark was also gonna be there, his anxiety rose 100 levels higher.

Of-fucking-course that had to be the moment the network broke for some god-only-knows-why reason, before Peter even got the chance to ask WHY??. So, being the patient man he was, Peter _did not_ shout or scream or _even_ panic. WELL, that was too much, he did panic like a 9 year old, but that was nobody's business but his own.

A few minutes later, true to his word, Happy arrived in Mr. Stark's Audi with the man himself in the backseat (just like usual, Pete, stop observing moronic details). Happy and Mr. Stark both rolled their windows down in sync and Happy nodded at him while Mr. Stark waved and said "Hey Kid". Peter waved at the both of them and without an invitation, walked in the direction of the car. Mr. Stark opened the door from inside and he got in, and greeted them while taking off his bag.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Asked Mr. Stark, having a weird look in his eye while he looked at Peter. It was kinda like amusement but with fondness and, well Peter wasn't exactly good at reading people so it was silly observing this, really.

Though, Mr. Stark still hadn't stopped calling him things like 'kiddo', UGH. "Pretty usual, except the fact that I DID NOT get bullied by anyone even though everyone in the Flash squad was present today" he replied.

"Peter, kid, you really need to do something about this Flash guy bullying you, or I'm myself gonna show up and beat that kid up for all this torture." Weird Glint was gone now, huh.

"Tony, it's- just, let me deal with it. Getting someone else involved isn't my way of dealing btw. And he's starting to get bored of me, so it's soon gonna be better" he really was telling the truth now. At least that's what he thought.

After this, they chatted for a while and Happy told him that they came to pick him up because they were returning from a meeting, and were gonna go to the Tower now, where Peter was also gonna go. Peter told Tony about his new science project that he was gonna work on, and Mr. Stark suggested that they do it in his lab. Peter, actually agreed rather than being an idiot and refusing the favor Tony was so graciously offering.

Meanwhile all of this, time went by and they had reached the Tower. They got off and Peter decided to put his bag in his room (yes, HIS room, which was also opposite from Mr. Stark's so Tony can check up on him EVERY minute of the day, btw). 

"See ya, Happy. I'm going to my room to change and stuff, Tony. I'll be downstairs to talk about the project in ten, if you're free" he said. Happy went to park the car and Peter and Mr. Stark walked together to their floor.

They reached, Tony was about to close his door while Peter still hadn't opened it, when he said, "Nice shirt, Pete" and left. He looked down at his shirt, and it took a moment for him to realise exactly what the fuck he was wearing.

All these months, he had managed to not wear any one of his Iron man shirts, or any Avengers merch for the matter. And Today, of all days had to be the day he FuckedUp™. He was currently wearing his " **YOU GOTTA FEAR, COS TONY STARK IS HERE** "

Yeah, he really did THAT. Even ironic that he hadn't even questioned himself once before buying the shirt, even tho he had met Tony at that time. He knew that if May had been there it wouldn't have happened. May always pointed out if he was wearing anything not-wearable-in front-of-the-superheroes. But The Official FuckUp™ had happened and Peter could do nothing about it.

Probably not smile, like he was doing right now. Peter guessed he was allowed to smile since Tony smiled while saying that. And Tony had made them lunch that day. And Tony had picked up Peter the next day too. The next day, when Peter was wearing a " **IRON MAN IS MY IDOL** " shirt and Mr. Stark had said "Y'know that's something I would've also done to my father, So we're kind of alike". And Peter had later realised that he thought Peter as a son.

The next day Peter woke up in the Tower, and when he went for breakfast, he saw- Well, it did take him time to pick up his jaw from where it had fell on the ground. But there it was, Tony Stark wearing a " _ **NO NEED TO FEAR, SPIDER-MAN IS HERE**_ " shirt and casually making coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVA piece of writing P L E A S E kudos or comment!!<3
> 
> ILY YALL


End file.
